The Connection
by BMWWBelongTogether
Summary: Laura and Rodney connect after having been connected for so long. Short and reviews are welcomed.


I don't own SGA or its characters. M- rated so if you should not be reading, don't.

* * *

><p>The connection had been between them for a long time and remained dormant. But once she returned to Atlantis there was no way they could ignore it any longer. The only reason they had been able to keep it at bay was Jennifer. Once the doctor had sensed the tension between them, it hadn't taken long for her to realize that fighting against their bond was useless.<p>

And as Rodney gently suckled her left incredibly erect and hardened nipple, Laura was hard pressed to feel any shame or regret over it.

She gently pulled his head away from her delectably aching breast and brought his lips to hers. Their tongues wasted no time in seeking each other out, sliding against each other in an effort to explore as much of each other's mouth as they could in as little time as humanly possible.

Her hands moved down onto his shoulders and her nails, short as a matter of practicality, were still long enough to dig painfully into his flesh when his left hand ventured downward to discover what she already knew- she was oh so ready for the next step.

He was too she found out a moment later as he edged up and moved so that he was hovering above her with a mere few inches between them. And in that short distance one part of him connected with her: his incredibly hard favorite appendage of hers.

Their eyes connected and an understanding flowed between them. This wasn't a one time thing, or a quick fix. This was real and long term.

She reached down between them and took him within her grasp. His mouth opened in a small gasp escaped it, her core flooding with heat at the knowledge that just her touch could affect him so deeply. She guided him to her, and her eyes fluttered shut as his tip entered her moistened opening. His slid into her easily and identical moans of delight and pleasure filled the room.

He slowly withdrew and slowly reentered her, causing her to open her eyes as she gasped at the sensation. He was watching her, and while part of her felt deep warmth for his concern another part of her wanted to slap the concern out of him. He must have sensed it for the next time withdrew he all but slammed back into her.

Her gasp was followed by an entreaty to the divine that she hadn't uttered since her youthful church going days. She would have said- prayed?- more, but his lips covered hers and ravished her with as much energy as he was delivering elsewhere on her body.

Before she could even process it her body was going rigid, every muscle coiling tight as the leading edge of an orgasm began to overtake her. Her mind was rebelling against, sending urgent messages to her body telling it that it was too soon and that it simply couldn't.

The argument fell upon deaf ears and a mere seconds later every cell in her body exploded into individual novas that had her crying out in all encompassing bliss.

Through the ecstasy she could feel Rodney continuing to plunge deep within her, causing her so much pleasure it nearly brought her to the point of tearful pain.

Finally he dove deep into her and she felt his hot release spew into her. He collapsed onto her, just managing to brace himself enough to keep from crushing her. His head settled next to her neck and his shallow pants teased and tormented the skin of her neck.

Moments later he lifted himself up so that they could look at each other. His eyes betrayed his concern and she was tempted- again- to tell him to tread carefully, but when his thumb rubbed against her cheek underneath her right eye and came away moist she forgave him.

She smiled and lifted her head enough to kiss him. He returned the gentle contact and slid out of her. He moved so that he settled on the bed next to her on the opposite side that he'd started out on.

A blanket appeared from nowhere over her and sleep descended upon her. _I love you,_ she thought as she tried even out her breathing.

Rodney's arm encircled her stomach and she realized she'd actually said that out loud when he whispered into her ear, "I love you too."

Thoughts?


End file.
